My TVD Drabbles
by CrazyDiamondL
Summary: A series of drabbles written for many different character from TVD. Most of them contains smut subject. Main characters: Katherine, Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline, Klaus, Stefan Warning: Stories will include straight and lesbian couples.


**Drabble #1 Katherine + Rebekah**

**_Katbekah request smut drabble in which Rebekah finally admits to herself that she desires Katherine. Katherine reciprocates the feeling. Katherine as dominant drives Rebekah to the highs she never reached before. [Rebekah's POV]_**

_**Obviously Rated M** _

* * *

><p>"So you are by yourself again. How... totally expected." Rebekah said as she found Katherine standing in the middle of the living room in Mikaelson's mansion.<p>

"Don't be mean, Bekah." She laughed at her. "Besides I am doing perfectly well on my own." Katherine's face expression instantly changed into antagonistic.

"Yes. And I thought you wanted to have _great adventure_" she made air quotes with her fingers "with my brother."

"You know Elijah. He'll come around." Katherine approached her.

Rebekah didn't know what it was about Katherine, but she always felt intimidated by her. Even though she was stronger and older, it seemed like Katherine was the woman who lived more lives.

"I don't think that will happen any time soon."

"I have all the time in the world." Brunette got dangerously close to Rebekah. "And I can have little adventures in the meantime."

"Like any sane guy would want you."

"Well, who says it needs to be a man? I find women alluring too."

"You're so full of yourself." Rebekah spatted as she took a step back from Katherine. Was it her or did this room just became hotter.

"All this hate you have for me. Yet you still can't hide the fact that you're attracted to me." Katherine reach out her hand to put strain of Rebekah's hair behind her ear. As she did that, her fingers scraped against Rebekah's skin, causing her body to shiver.

"What?! Are you..." What was happening? Was Katherine really trying to seduce her or is it just some sick game?

"Shhh... I won't tell anyone. And it's not like I never thought about it myself." Katherine confessed while her hand moved onto Rebekah's neck. "Tell me you never thought about us fucking."

Rebekah had no idea how to respond to that but she knew she would never admit to being attracted to Katherine. Especially not to her. She would never give her the satisfaction of hearing that words.

"That's what I thought."

"And Elijah?" Rebekah tried to distract Katherine.

"Well, we are not together now and he was the one that left..." Rebekah could have sworn, she saw sadness in her eyes. It was just for a second but it was there. Moment later the real Katherine was back. The seductress, the devil.

Before Rebekah could react, Katherined pushed her back against the wall. Caging her with her own body. They were nearly touching. She could feel Katherine's warm breath against her lips.

"But you are here." She continued. "And I am here… And we both know how good sex with woman feels."

Rebekah used her strength to switch their positions. Now she was the one keeping Katherine trapped. "Don't kid yourself Katherine. I am older. And stronger."

To her surprise, she realized, Katherine was enjoying it. She didn't feel threatened at all.

"And I am more skilled." When Katherine changed their position once again, Rebekah didn't even resist too much. Her body didn't want to resist. "Besides Its good to submit from time to time."

"What makes you think I'll let you be in charge?" Rebekah made sure her voice sounded as convincing as possible.

"You already did."

With these words Katherine's lips pressed upon Rebekah's. The kiss was slow and gentle at first, but it intensified with every breath.  
>With every breath Rebekah felt more passion and urgency. It was harder for her to catch a breath.<p>

But then Katherine just stopped.

"Take your clothes off." She ordered Rebekah. Anyone could tell from her voice that she was done playing. "Don't make me repeat myself or you will regret it later."

It surprised Rebekah that she felt so aroused by this situation. She already grew wet from excitement.

She started taking off her dress.

"Slowly." Rebekah did as she was told. "Now the bra."

When brassiere landed on the floor, Rebekah noticed the proud smirk on Kath's face. "See. You're turned on already. Your panties are soaking wet." Katherine moved her hand down blonde's body, to the place where her moist was covering the garment, only to prove her point. "Let's take them off too."

Katherine kneeled in front of Rebekah and hooked her fingers inside Original's underwear slowly pulling them down, making sure her fingers scrape the surface of skin as they went.

Rebekah's breath became shallow. She felt an aching feeling forming in her abdomen. She enjoyed this game with Katherine. - With Katherine! The She Devil! Who would have thought of that?! - But she wanted to play that game. Badly.

When Katherine finally took the panties off, Rebekah decided it is her time to have fun.

"Two can play that game Kath! You are not staying clothed while I'm naked and wet." She wanted to undress her herself.

"I knew you wanted me!" But Katherine didn't want to allow Rebekah to have any say in that matter. She took of her blouse by herself and pulled down her jeans. Her lingerie followed.

She realized Rebekah was looking at her with full attention.

"I hope you like what you see."

"I do." Rebekah was trying to touch her, to feel her skin. But as she was about to do that Katherine pushed her away.

"I told you to behave, otherwise you will regret it later. You will be begging me to make you come but I won't listen to you plea."

Rebekah felt Katherine push her body against her back. She felt every inch of her soft skin on her own. She could feel the hardened nipples pressing into her, right under her shoulder blades.

Katherine's hands covered her breasts squeezing them roughly. It was like a jolt of electricity run through her.

When one of Katherine's hand moved down and her fingers slipped between her folds, Rebekah let out a loud moan. She loved the way Katherine's fingers attacked her clit and pinched her nipple at the same time. But it wasn't enough.

"Oh... More... I want..."

"Yes? Tell me what you want." Katherine whispered to her ear. She was going to make Rebekah work for it.

It was really hard for Rebakah to say the words out loud but she was desperate. She wanted to see what Katherine could offer her. "I want you to… fuck me."

Katherine put on a devious smile. "I am so glad you said that."

Katherine pushed Rebekah onto the coffee table, lying her down and spreading her legs wide. She didn't wait. She just inserted two fingers into her, causing Rebekah's walls to clench on them.

"More please!" Rebekah was barely able to articulate her needs as Katherine's fingers were fucking her with full speed.

"I told you, you would beg." She bent over Rebekah and kissed her lips gently, which was obvious contradiction to what she did to with her hand. "Be a good girl and beg some more." Katherine bit into her lover lip until Rebekah could taste the her own blood.

"Katherine, please!"

But Katherine didn't exactly do what Rebekah expected of her. Instead of inserting another finger inside of her Katherine took them all out.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain forming at the apex of her thighs, as Katherine slapped her wet folds. This experience was somewhat perverse, because even though Katherine was casing her pain, she couldn't wait for more.

And she didn't have to wait long.

This time though Katherine spread her folds before slapping again. Causing more pain but also more pleasure.

Raw scream escaped Rebekah's throat and she couldn't believe she made that kind of sounds.

This was insane. What she was feeling was insane! - But also so good...

Katherine continued her sweet torture. To intensify Rebekah's experience she alternated from slaps to gently rubbing her clit and then back to smacking.

Rebekah was in heaven – or hell – it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was drifting in the ocean of pleasure. She could feel her orgasm approaching with full force. She was so close…

"Oh God! Yes! Oh…" She screamed as the wave hit her. Katherine fingers weren't stopping, making sure she will ride this orgasm to the limits.

Rebekah was trembling. The wave of heat spread through her body reaching every extremity. She couldn't breathe. She wasn't even sure she was still alive. All she knew was how good it felt.

Later when they were both lying naked next to each other all the pressure was gone. What they were doing felt natural.

"That was unexpected." Rebekah laughed sincerely.

"Let's do this again."

"But this time I will make_ you_ scream…"


End file.
